


Trans Loras Snapshot #1

by translorastyrell (nerddowell)



Series: Drabbles + ficlets [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Loras, Trans Loras Tyrell, Trans Male Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/translorastyrell
Summary: "NO DRESS!" Llio howled, kicking the door for good measure. Mace rolled his eyes, gesturing for his wife to take over as he picked Margaery up and dandled her on his hip, tapping his foot impatiently.Based on a headcanon I have about Loras as a small child attending his aunt's wedding and being a very uncooperative flower girl.





	Trans Loras Snapshot #1

**Author's Note:**

> Llio is Loras' birth name in this. He is referred to with male pronouns whenever things are from his perspective (so 99% of the time), and as Loras as an adult.
> 
> Also, I'm rubbish at titles, I'm sorry.

If you asked Alerie and Mace Tyrell to describe their three year old, the chances are that the first word out of either of their mouths would be 'stubborn'. Llio Tyrell was the most difficult, wilful child either had ever met, and he was currently putting up a hell of a fight to free himself from the pale apple-green flower girl's dress his mother was trying to wrestle over his curly head. The baby, Margaery, watched her brother's antics with wide brown eyes from the bed, her thumb in her mouth, as he screamed and kicked his small feet.  
  
Llio Tyrell did not want to be a flower girl at his aunt's wedding. He didn't want to be a girl at all, let alone one that had to wear a horrible dress and throw stupid flowers everywhere. His brothers got to wear dove-grey morning suits as pageboys, and he found it quite frankly insulting that he wasn't allowed to do the same. His mother tried to pull the dress over his head again and he screamed, as loud as he possibly could, and ducked away, running around the side of the bed in his briefs and socks, tugging the white patent leather shoes off his feet and throwing them at her.  
  
"No!" he hollered, "No dress!"  
  
"Llio, come here," his father ordered, in his _Don't mess with me, young lady_ voice. Llio ignored him, racing into the bathroom of their hotel suite and locking himself inside. Mace banged on the door, frustration quickly turning to anger as he checked his watch and saw that they were running late for the wedding. "Llio Tyrell, you come out of that bathroom right now. I won't ask again!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Mace sighed in frustration. It was always the same with Llio - any time either of them came anywhere near her with a dress, they faced this farce of tears and screaming and struggling. He didn't understand it in the least.  
  
"NO DRESS!" Llio howled, kicking the door for good measure. Mace rolled his eyes, gesturing for his wife to take over as he picked Margaery up and dandled her on his hip, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Llio, we're going to be late. Come out now, darling, we have to go," Alerie murmured, her voice gently persuading. She tapped on the door again.  
  
"Go yes! Dress no!" Llio kicked the door again defiantly.  
  
Garlan piped up from beside their mother, tugging on the sleeve of her cardigan.  
  
"Mummy, what about Fishing Net?"  
  
"We can go fishing at the beach later, sweetheart," Alerie said distractedly, "we're going to Auntie's wedding today, remember?"  
  
"No, silly, for Llio," Garlan laughed, shaking his head. "We get her to come out and then we trap her in the duvet like a net so you and Daddy can get her ready."  
  
Alerie didn't like the thought of tricking her like that, but they really would have to get going within the next twenty minutes if they wanted to get to the church on time, so she agreed. Garlan's Operation Fishing Net had worked before, after all.  
  
Garlan knocked on the door as Willas dragged the duvet off the bed and hid around the corner, holding it out in front of him ready to throw. Garlan gave him a _get ready_ signal before leaning against the bathroom door.  
  
"Psst," he whispered, "Llio, you can borrow my shorts. You don't have to wear your dress."  
  
The lock on the door clicked open and Llio stuck his head out, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his brother. Alerie and Mace were absorbed with the baby, Alerie changing her nappy as Mace dangled his car keys over her head, smiling as she laughed and gurgled, reaching up for them.  
  
Llio edged out of the door and Willas immediately threw the duvet over him, scooping up the corners and holding them in a bundle as Llio screeched and writhed inside the fabric trap.  
  
"Got her!" Garlan crowed happily, and Mace let the baby suck on his keyring as he picked up the squirming bundle of blankets and frogmarched Llio out of the room to get dressed.

* * *

 The processional music was starting as Llio made his way to the front of the church. It was his job to carry and spread the flowers, and that was exactly what he was doing, with one minor caveat: his green dress and white shoes were nowhere to be seen, and nor was the matching ribbon from his hair.

Instead, his wild brown curls were loose around his face, and he was dressed in his favourite Power Rangers pyjamas, a tshirt and matching shorts, his light-up trainers and the biggest grin imaginable on his face. He stomped down the aisle, making sure to show off how his heels flashed blue and red with every step he took, and avoided the scandalised grasp of his mother as he walked past her pew, flinging handfuls of rose petals into the air. Behind him, his aunt was laughing as she followed, shaking her head and smiling - "It's okay, Alerie!" - as his mother whispered myriad frantic apologies, still trying to grab at him without displacing Margaery from her lap.  
  
At the end of the aisle, he spun around and threw another handful of rose petals over his aunt, who bowed her head to let them land on her shoulders. She stood him next to her throughout the whole ceremony, and even let him hold her bouquet as his uncle slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
All in all, Llio thought he'd been a very good flower boy, and the wedding photographer got a brilliant shot of him standing beside the bride, beaming all over his face and holding out his foot to show the man behind the camera the designs on the side of his trainers.

* * *

The second family wedding he attended was his brother Garlan's, to his fiancée Leonette, and he was the best man. Nerves laid a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach as he stood in front of the mirror in Garlan's suite, tugging nervously at his tie. He was dressed in the same dove grey as his brother and the rest of the groomsmen, a white rose boutonnière at his lapel.  
  
His mother knocked on the door and let herself in, her eyes filling up with tears as she saw her sons standing together, Willas and Garlan sharing a joke and Loras stood to one side fidgeting nervously. It was over to her youngest son that she immediately made her way, reaching out to straighten his tie and smooth imaginary specks of dust off the shoulders of his jacket.  
  
"You look so handsome," she mumbled tearfully, giving him a wobbly smile. "We should have known, that wedding when you were three - you look so much better in a suit than you ever did in a dress. Oh, Loras, I'm so sorry we ever made you do that-"  
  
"Mum, it's okay," he soothed, smiling softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Mum, come on," he teased quietly, "surely it's Garlan you should be sobbing all over."  
  
"Yeah, Mum," Garlan chipped in, a mock-wounded expression on his face, "where's my 'Oh, my baby's growing up, getting married! You look so handsome Garlan, Leonette's so lucky-'"  
  
"She's unlucky if anything," Loras grinned at his brother, "spending the rest of her life saddled with you." Garlan stuck his tongue out at him, Loras retaliated in kind, and within seconds their mother's tears had stopped and she was instead rolling her eyes and asking what on earth she had ever done to deserve such ridiculously childish children.  
  
The wedding car arrived a few minutes later, and Loras ushered his brother inside with Willas and Leonette's brother Adlan before closing the door. He was making his way to the church separately with his boyfriend Renly, who appeared leaning against his Volkswagen the moment the wedding car left the lot.  
  
Renly's eyes were bright as he gave Loras the once-over, a broad smile on his handsome face, before giving him a kiss hello.  
  
"You look gorgeous," he said appreciatively, running his hands down the sides of Loras' jacket, and Loras grinned.  
  
"Not half bad yourself." Renly was dressed in well-fitting, slim cut chinos, dress shoes and a sea-green shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes. Loras kissed him again, slow and lingering, against the bonnet of the car, until Renly had to push him back gently with a soft huff.

"Keep doing that and we'll have to skip the wedding."  
  
"I suppose as best man I am somewhat essential."  
  
"How's Garlan doing?"  
  
"He's fine. He and Leonette have been waiting for years, they're so ready it took all Mum's persuasive abilities to get them to set a date and not just elope at the first opportunity."  
  
Renly laughed and unlocked the car doors, holding the passenger side open for Loras to climb in.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch, and the new Mr. and Mrs. Tyrell were sitting at the high table with the rest of their families around them, everyone's attention trained on Loras as he stood up to make his best man's speech. He caught sight of Garlan gesturing to Renly, who disappeared for a moment, out of the corner of his eye, but shrugged it off, too nervous to worry about anything except what he was meant to be saying.  
  
"Garlan and I go way back, obviously," he started. "Around twenty four years, actually. I'm told he wasn't all too keen on his little brother to start out with. Apparently he asked the midwife to take the baby away because he didn't like my crying. This, coming from the boy who had a teddy he couldn't leave behind from scout camp until he was fifteen." He grinned over his shoulder at Garlan, who just laughed and shrugged. It was true after all. "But Garlan was also the one of my brothers whom I could always count on to make me laugh. He's always been the practical joker, from whoopee cushions under Dad's seat at the dinner table to convincing me to dye my hair blue the night before school photos."  
  
At the other end of the table, their mother shook her head, remembering Loras' Year 5 photo day where his hair was still very much green after the entire bottle of food colouring had been tipped over it the night before; beside Loras, Garlan was laughing uproariously, clearly picturing the same image.  
  
"Garlan was the mischievous one, the funny one, the pain in my arse - oops, sorry, Mum - and the bad influence letting us go to the corner shop after school when Mum had told us to come straight home for dinner." He grinned. "And now, he's Leonette's to deal with. No, but in all honesty, Garlan is the kindest, funniest, dumbest person I know, and Leonette is the kind of sister in law everyone wants." He raised his glass. "To Garlan and Leonette!"  
  
A chorus of _Garlan and Leonette!_ echoed around the room, and applause broke out. Loras moved to sit back in his seat, and that was when he saw it. Blown up on the screen behind him, where the wedding slideshow had been playing, the image of him at three years old at his aunt's wedding, proudly showing off his flashing shoes. Garlan was laughing so hard he was crying, Willas smirking into his glass - and Renly, the traitor, holding up his phone to photograph the whole thing.  
  
Loras turned back to his boyfriend with murder in his eyes.  
  
" _Delete that,_ " he growled, and Renly laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Never." Renly blew him a kiss, and Loras could only smile and laugh in amused, exasperated defeat.


End file.
